character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Souther (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Souther is the successor of Nanto Ho-oh Ken who was born under the Star of Leadership which determined that would be superior to all over Nanto Seiken practitioners. Souther was adopted and trained by Ogai in a sect of Nanto Seiken called Nanto Ho-oh Ken, to become the successor, Souther had to fight an opponent to the death while blindfolded and Souther won, however, the person Souther killed was Ogai since that is how a practitioner of Nanto Ho-oh Ken is passed on. After his killing Ogai, Souther decided to discard his emotions so he could never be betrayed. After the nuclear fallout, Souther decided to become the emperor of the wasteland with him becoming so powerful that he became a rival to Raoh. He eventually fought Kenshiro on his monument where Kenshiro not only killed him but made it so that he was filled with emotions before he died. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B Name: Souther (Also known as the Star of Leadership) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Emperor, Member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken (Six Sacred Fists of Nanto) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is the successor of Nanto Ho-oh Ken), Instinctive Reactions (Managed to react to someone who was behind him while he was blindfolded), Chi Manipulation, Air Manipulation (As a Nanto Seiken master, Souther can use air pressure and chi to cut up his opponent), Statistics Amplification (Using Hōo Kotō Kaiten, Souther can increase his defence and speed), Limited Flight, Weather Manipulation (Using his chi, Souther can change the weather, Souther can change the weather to a thunderstorm which can strike the opponent with lightning), Resistance to Pressure Point Strikes (Souther's internal organs and pressure points are reversed which makes it harder for people to hit his pressure points, Even after his pressure points were hit Souther was able to hold his body together for a short while) Attack Potency: At least Large Country Level (Overpowered Kenshiro in their first fight and fought Raoh to a draw, Is the strongest member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken which means he is stronger than Rei, Yuda and Shin, Injured and killed Shū, When using the Tenshō Jūji Hō Souther blasted a hole in the clouds which caused the clouds to start hailing, During his clash with Kenshiro a city was destroyed by their shockwaves when they hit each other) Speed: FTL (Was able to fight on par with Raoh and Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Level Durability: At least Large Country Level (Can survive hits from Raoh and Kenshiro) Stamina: Superhuman (Scales to Shū who while badly injured was able to hold up a massive rock over his head and carried it up a pyramid) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Souther's arrogance and style of fighting leads to him not protecting himself from attacks unless in dire situations Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nanto Seiken: Souther is a practitioner in Nanto Seiken, the polar opposite of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Nanto Seiken is to use air pressure to create waves around the user's fist or fingers to slice up the opponent. Souther is the successor of a form of Nanto Seiken known as Nanto Ho-oh Ken which has no stance to defend him, however, this allows Souther to focus purely on attacking his opponent. ** Kyokusei Jūji Ken (Pole Star Cross Fist): Kyokusei Jūji Ken is a technique as where Souther slashes a cross on his opponent across their chest. ** Tenshō Jūji Hō (Heaven-Soaring Cross Phoenix): Tenshō Jūji Hō is Souther's ultimate technique where he jumps into the air before flying into the opponent and slashing through them. ** Hōshō Jūji Hō (Resemble Soaring Cross Phoenix): Hōshō Jūji Hō is a technique where Souther pushes his hands against the ground to launch into the air before surrounding his body in chi which harms anyone it touches. ** Bakusei Ha (Exploding Star Wave): Bakusei Ha is a technique where Souther shoots out a cross-shaped projectile at his opponent. ** Hōo Enbu Jin (Flaming Blade of the Phoenix): Hōo Enbu Jin is a technique where Souther uses his chi to make a large phoenix around him which flaps its wings and flies into the ground in front of Souther which explodes. ** Hōo Kotō Kaiten (Inmortal Phoenix): Hōo Kotō Kaiten is a technique where Souther surrounds his body in an aura which increases his defence and speed. ** Kōzan Shō (Spirit Blade): Kōzan Shō is a technique where Souther surrounds one of his arms with chi before jumping into the air and slicing the ground. ** Kyokusei Jūji Shōha Fu (Polar Star Cross Blast): Kyokusei Jūji Shōha Fu is a technique where Souther rushes forward slicing the opponents he passes. ** Raitei (Lightning Strike): Raitei is a technique where Souther calling down lightning to strike his opponent. ** Raku Ho Ha (Swooping Phoenix): Raku Ho Ha is a technique where Souther makes a massive phoenix out of chi which flies forward, destroying any opponent it hits. ** Seitei Jūji Ryō (Holy Emperor Cross Mausoleum): Seitei Jūji Ryō is a technique where Souther drops a large rock on his opponent for them to hold before arrows are shot at them and Souther throws a spear through them which causes the opponent to drop the rock which crushes them. ** Shōzan Shō (Hovering Slash): Shōzan Shō is a technique where Souther spins into the air before crashing down into the ground which emits his chi which causes all opponents around him to be sliced to pieces. ** Tenshō Gunsei Kyaku (Heavenly Star Kick): Tenshō Gunsei Kyaku is a technique where Souther kicks the opponent into the air before slicing them into pieces. ** Yūshō Gaku (Distant Soaring Peak): Yūshō Gaku is a technique where Souther rapidly jabs the opponents with his hands. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6